<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Righteous and the Holy by analeighc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207617">The Righteous and the Holy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/analeighc/pseuds/analeighc'>analeighc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, destiel - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x9, Anal Sex, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Sex, Annoyed Sam Winchester, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is canon, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Season/Series 15, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, angry to sweet, dean admits feelings, dean and cas in purgatory, excuse me while i cry, its been over a month and I’m not over the Destiel ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/analeighc/pseuds/analeighc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And maybe that’s what love was, wasn’t it? Caring for someone so deeply it was almost painful, needing someone more than you had ever needed anything in your life.”</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Dean finally gets his head out of his ass and gets his angel’s dick in there instead (at the worst moment he probably could have chosen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Righteous and the Holy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Completed!! This fic takes place in the middle of 15x9, after Dean’s emotional prayer to Cas that is basically a love confession. Give it a shot ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean hurried toward the portal (rip/seam/tear?) back home with his eyes watchful everywhere. His prayer to Cas, whether or not he could actually hear it, still felt raw in his chest like his skin might split open with regret and with passion.<br/>
Dean’s steps felt so heavy; every foot forward was filled with fear of losing his best friend and greatest love, even if he would never be able to tell him. The thought of losing cas and never being able to make his feelings known (even though Dean knows he lacks skills in both feelings and words) spurred him on further; the thought of opening up to Castiel felt too big to accept, but the thought of losing him completely had Dean on the edge of life and death.<br/>
As much as he loved Sam and would do anything for him, the feelings Dean held for Cas were strong in a different, more forceful way. He tried not to think about it too often, because the way he felt was too heavy sometimes; too big to deal with (<em>especially </em>when he dared to wonder why he sometimes felt his stomach drop and dick twitch when Cas came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist). Dean shook that thought from his head (for now) as he tried to focus on finding his best friend.<br/>
Of course he loved Cas; they had been to hell and back (quite literally) and have considered each other family for years now. Maybe it was the fact that they were family that made Dean even more hesitant to even consider attempting to fully process his feelings for the guy.</p><p>Dean continued his pace through purgatory until, on his left, he heard a familiar (if not weaker) husky voice say his name, say a sound that sounded like pure honeysuckle coming off the lips. “Dean”, said Cas, and when Dean looked and saw his angel, his heart skipped more than a beat and the panic set in. “Cas- Cas!! Are you okay?” Castiel’s head tilted to the side, his eyebrows knit together at the fear he heard in Dean’s voice.<br/>
When he saw the concern in Dean’s face, however, he reached a comforting hand out to cup his cheek. Something inside dean’s brain screamed at him that Cas’s hand shouldn’t be there, but his heart still tried to convince him that it belonged there. “I’m okay. Dean- I heard your prayer”. Dean reveled in the contentedness on his angel’s face before briefly considering how Cas may have construed said prayer. In any case, Dean offers him a hand up. Cas took it without thinking and accepts the help to his feet. “And I found a leviathan blossom.”</p><p>Pride surged through Dean’s chest before he can stop it- Cas, that little badass. After being attacked and taken and whatever else had happened during this hellish revisit to Purgatory, he'd still managed to get the ingredient they were there to find in the first place. As if Dean would have loved him less if he hadn’t. “Let’s get the hell out of here, then,” Dean says to Cas’s eyes as they run towards the portal together.</p><p>********</p><p>Dean and Cas crashed into the portal as one; Dean first, along with the instinct to turn around and prepare to catch Cas in his arms to keep him safe, a feeling he’s felt so many times before but never fully acted on.

</p><p>He grunted with the force of 170 pounds of angel thrown at him, not that it hurt. Sure, the wind was knocked out of him a little, but there was also a comfort in the weight. It was times like these that Dean found himself wondering if he wished Castiel had been able to find a smaller, female vessel instead of good old Jimmy. It probably would have been easier for Dean to process feelings for the angel had he a female vessel. But in that moment, as he looked down at his best friend, he took in the dark rumpled hair, the scruff on his olive skin, that damn trenchcoat and tie, the blue eyes…god, those eyes…and Dean instantly tried to take his ridiculous wish back. Cas had gotten the exact right vessel.
 It didn’t even seem right to call it a vessel anymore, what with the amount of times Cas had died and come back, been to Heaven and Hell and Purgatory AND the Empty, and always landed right back in this sex-haired, built, stupidly handsome body. This was no longer Jimmy or even a vessel at all, this was just pure Cas. And Dean suddenly wondered (realized) that no matter what vessel had Cas happened to obtain, he would probably be just as head over heels for him that he was now.<br/>
With that thought solidifying in his brain, as well as the sheer relief and delirium of both his and Cas’s safety, Dean pressed a chaste kiss down to Castiel’s lips.<br/>
Dean pulled back almost immediately with realization.</p><p>
He chuckled casually (or as casually and dismissively as he could manage) and said “Sorry, Cas. Glad we’re back safe.” He got to his feet with a grunt then and turned and began to walk back to his room; after all, they still had to find Sam and Eileen and make sure they were safe from Chuck. And yet, when he heard Cas’s voice mutter a “Dean” in his deep and raspy and possessive (fuck) voice, Dean still felt pulled to turn to him, despite knowing everything that was at stake.<br/>
He said nothing, but the look on his angel’s face seemed to convey everything they both were thinking. This pure, holy being, looking at Dean as though he were the only sin worth falling from grace for. As if Cas hadn’t already fallen for him.</p><p>
In looking at Cas’s face, Dean felt all kinds of things on the inside that he hadn’t allowed himself to recognize before. Surprise, confusion, and mostly concern but with a hint of…anger? Dean definitely hadn’t been expecting to see that.
“Dean,” Cas said again, slightly louder and somehow even deeper this time. “Why did you do that?” Dean gulped. 
Dean managed another laugh, probably even less convincing this time. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Cas just yet. Because he was right, why on earth had he done that? He hadn’t even thought about it, he had just looked down at his angel (no- *the* angel) and it seemed natural. The way Dean’s heart was pounding now at Cas’s reaction did not seem natural.</p><p>Cas was still staring at him when Dean finally lifted his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something in explanation (though truthfully, he had no idea what) but closed it again when Cas took a step toward him. His eyes scanned up and down Dean’s body, at his clothes still covered in blood and his boots still covered in the dirt and grime and guts of Purgatory.<br/>
Dean swallowed thickly again and took a small step backwards. The look he saw in Cas’s eyes was a little less like his best friend, and a little more like the Angel of the Lord who had fought holy battles, witnessed creation, wielded that angel blade, healed countless wounds with just a touch...the Castiel who had gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition all those years ago. And damn it if Dean didn’t think that look was sexy.<br/>
His eyes had left Cas’s again and were roaming anywhere- the war table, the floor, Cas’s shoes, his lips. “Look at me, Dean,” came the commanding voice again. And Dean did.</p><p>
He wasn’t sure when the distance had between the two men had been reduced, but they were definitely closer together than Dean had realized. He felt his breath hitch slightly in his throat as he continued looking into piercing blue eyes. Shit, how had he not noticed just how blue they were? Or maybe he had noticed, and just didn’t let himself think about it.<br/>
When Dean reacted the way he did to the closeness of their bodies, Cas’s head tilted to the side yet again. It reminded Dean of their first meeting in that old barn over a decade ago. Dean still didn’t think he deserved to be saved, but maybe he was starting to come to terms with the fact that he should let himself be happy sometimes.</p><p>
His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he suddenly felt Cas’s lips against his; not aggressive or rough, but definitely needy and testing the waters. Dean didn’t even think before kissing him back, the angel’s (surprisingly soft) lips sucking the hunter’s bottom lip between his. Cas walked Dean backwards one more step until his back hit the wall and Cas could fist his hand in the light brown hair at the back of the other man’s neck. Dean couldn’t help it, he moaned into Cas’s mouth at the feeling.<br/>
As suddenly as he had started, Cas pulled away from Dean’s lips, though keeping his grip on the scruff of Dean’s neck. Dean whimpered and opened his eyes to see dark blue staring back at him, Cas breathing heavily as he glared at him.<br/>
“Dean,” he started again, “I am very angry with you.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened somewhat at that. “Wh- why?”, he somehow managed. Suddenly he was even more aware of the fact that he was pressed against the wall, bracketed there by both Cas’s hands (one in his hair and the other flat against the wall next to the hunter’s head) and by his left foot whose toes were touching the baseboard of the wall, leaving every inch of their bodies just a little too close together.<br/>
Cas tightened his grip in Dean’s hair and somewhat slammed his other hand against the wall- not in anger, Dean didn’t think, but more in frustration and a command for him to look into those blue eyes. At least, Dean hoped it wasn’t in anger. Cas was breathing more heavily now, staring into Dean’s green eyes with his head still slightly tilted in that classic, obnoxiously adorable Castiel way.</p><p>

“How long, Dean?”, Cas said gruffly, his eyes still never breaking contact. Dean opened his mouth to reply, perhaps to question “how long what?” or “what do you mean”, but he was once again cut off as if Cas already knew what he was going to say. “For how long have you wanted to kiss me?”<br/>
Thank god for his angel, because while Dean obviously knew they were short on time, this fucking angel of the lord was still more efficient (not to mention verbally eloquent) when it came to getting things out in the open. If there was ever a better time for it, Dean couldn’t think of one. And yet he still stumbled over his reply; he wanted to say something deep and profound (to emphasize the “profound bond” he and Cas had been known to share), but both time and pure lust were getting the best of him.<br/>
Because when he really thought about it, it had been some time coming. Forget all those times Sam had compared them to an old married couple, or all the times various friends and enemies had made quips about he and Cas being “boyfriends” or “breaking up” or “being in love”. When had Dean first felt the attraction, the incredibly deep feelings for his angel?<br/>
He wanted to say it was after he finally saved Cas from Purgatory and saw him for the first time in forever with his face shaven the way he liked it, and his clothes clean and proper the way he preferred it. But thinking back on it further, any time that Cas had felt comfortable and even a tiny bit happy had made Dean happy as well. It pleased him so deeply to his core that it almost hurt. </p><p> And maybe that’s what love was, wasn’t it? Caring for someone so deeply it was almost painful, needing someone more than you had ever needed anything in your life. </p><p>

And so Dean continued looking in his Castiel’s eyes, and (as bravely as he could muster it) said “I think maybe as long as I’ve known you, angel,” before pulling him back into a searing white-hot kiss.<br/>
Cas grunted- no, growled, and damn if that noise didn't go straight south- into the kiss and pushed his body even more firmly into Dean's, cementing him further against the wall. Dean moaned at the added contact, especially at the added pressure between his legs (and holy shit, there was no way Cas was already getting hard) and bucked into Cas's body before he could stop himself. The angel groaned again, and Dean could have sworn he heard an edge of urgency in his voice. Castiel pulled back suddenly, and Dean had to act quickly to stifle the whimper that wanted to escape his lips at the loss of Cas's own on his.<br/>
After a deep breath from both men, Cas bore his eyes deeper into the hunter's before gruffly saying "what do you want, Dean?" </p><p>
Dean paused at the question, wondering what he could say that wouldn't come out needy and desperate. Then again, they had just barely made it out alive from the land of fucking monsters, adrenaline still pumping, and with Sam and Eileen missing, they didn't exactly have the luxury of time.<br/>
Plus, Dean couldn't stop his eyes before they flicked down to Cas's pants, and the sight of the slight bulge he saw there was close to downright irresistible. Then he was snapped back into reality by an impossibly deep, husky voice.<br/>
"Dean," Cas said, "if we are going to do this, then we are going to do this now." And damn it once again if that sound and those words didn't turn Dean on further.<br/>
And with that, the angel turned and headed swiftly down the hall, trenchcoat billowing out behind him. This time, Dean followed not by his body's own accord, but with intent.

</p><p>So yeah no, Dean had never actually been with a man. Still, if it were have ever to happen, Dean had always thought that he would top. But now, after he had heard (really heard) Cas’s growling of words, the dark look of lust in his eyes, and not to mention the noticeably sized bulge in Cas's pants, he suddenly knew that he would love nothing more than to be taken by this man. As if he would ever have the balls to say that out loud. Fuck, Dean was really in this deep already.<br/>
Before he had even had time to fully register that thought, Dean found himself on his back and on his own bed, Castiel almost straddling him with one knee in between the hunter’s legs.</p><p>“Well damn, Cas,” Dean started (slightly nervously, as much as he hated the fact that he was feeling said nervousness), “why don’t you buy a guy a drink first?” Castiel studied his hunter’s face thoroughly, casting him that typical head tilt with the classic confused and slightly confirmed look. And yet, Dean could have sworn he saw a minuscule chance of mischievousness in his angel’s eyes, something he wasn't sure he had ever seen (aside, possibly, from the moment that holy Molotov cocktail had been thrown along with the confidently yelled "hey, assbutt") .</p><p>At that, the normally steady, cool, calm (if not awkward) Castiel pitched his body forward, causing his knee to advance slightly into Dean's body and making him almost keen at the friction. Dean finally dared to look up into Cas's eyes, and what he saw there was absolutely captivating. Cas looked like he wanted to absolutely devour Dean; like he wanted to ravish him and leave him begging for more for the rest of his relatively short life. The hunter's brain, at this point, had been turned to something close to mush.<br/>
As a man who had spent his whole life pining for some thing or another, Dean hadn't ever given much thought to his sexuality. To be totally honest, he hadn't had the time nor reason to question it; he had simply found solace in picking people up on one night stands and using that for respite.</p><p>
But now, with Castiel's body looming over him, lust swirling in his eyes and hardness seemingly straining against his zipper, Dean's brain dimly registered the thought that he was very possibly bisexual, because while he knew that angels were cosmic beings with no gender nor sexuality, Cas's vessel was obviously, undoubtedly (with the hardness he felt pressed against his own) male, and yet here Dean was, hard himself and infinitely aroused by the being hovering and pressing over him.</p><p>Then their lips were back together, not hard and fast and lust-filled as Dean thought he would have liked, but slower and all-consuming, and maybe that was better. Their bodies writhed against each other’s with that same sense of urgency that Dean had been feeling all day, but this time it was less panicky and way more delicious.</p><p>"Dean," Cas continued to moan, somehow breathlessly and yet still with that hint of dominance. "I..I want," the angel's thought didn't finish verbally, but Dean all of a sudden found himself completely naked with Cas (fuck) completely naked as well on top of him.</p><p>"Shit, Cas!" Dean exclaimed when his eyes opened to the sight of not only himself, but also his angel buck-ass naked and pressed together. "Again, dude, maybe warn a guy before you mojo his clothes off!"<br/>
Abruptly, Castiel removed his body from Dean's and sat up partially. "My apologies, Dean," he began, "is this not acceptable?"<br/>
Dean let out a small chuckle, despite himself, at the endearing obliviousness and innocence in the angel's tone, despite him being older than the Earth itself. "No, Cas, it's....acceptable," Dean admitted, for a split second forgetting that he was feeling a certain hardness against his own. That hardness, though? That did more for Dean than he ever would have expected. The hunter finally dared to look up, and what he found looking back at him was not quite what he had bargained for.<br/>
Castiel was looking back down at him with those ocean blue eyes, although they seemed to Dean a couple shades darker with what he could have sworn was lust. The right side of his bottom lip was drawn between his teeth, and his nostrils were slightly flared as he breathed heavily over the other man's body. Dean still felt as though he could feel some anger radiating off of his angel, but (what he hoped was and perceived as) desire and maybe even possessiveness greatly outweighed that more negative emotion.</p><p>"Cas," Dean breathed, aware of the neediness of both their time and their bodies, "I don't know what the fuck this means or when exactly this started, but I do know that I want this, angel. Hell, maybe I even need it."</p><p>And that was all Castiel needed to hear.</p><p>
He surged back forward to his place on top of the hunter, this time supporting his weight with just his right hand so he could slide his other up the side of Dean's face and run his thumb along the other man's defined cheekbone.</p><p>Dean’s own right hand rose up to meet and cover the angel’s left hand on his face, and before it could occur to him how intimate the action was, Cas’s lips were back on his, finally in that needy, intense, and downright hungry way Dean had been craving.<br/>
Finally, in that moment, despite all of the apologies and attempts from both of them to make things right over so many years, this moment was what broke the damn. Lying completely vulnerable under his best friend, his savior from hell, his goddamn guardian angel, every pent up emotion he had harbored that had led to so much anger, welled up in his chest and started slowly to finally release.<br/>
When Dean finally opened his eyes and saw the way his angel’s blue ones were looking back at him, he knew the same was true for Cas.<br/>
Speaking of Cas…the angel was still kissing him with that same fervor, rocking his hips into Dean’s and he was so fucking happy there weren’t any clothes between them. Dean bucked his hips up in time to meet with Cas’s movements and the angel groaned, the sound coming from deep in his throat.<br/>
Absent-mindedly, Dean wondered where he had learned to kiss like this.</p><p>
“Fuck, Cas…” Dean leaned his head back against the bed, and Cas took the invitation to assault the hunter’s neck with his mouth. He kissed and licked at Dean’s neck, stopping at his pulse point to suck lightly. When Dean moaned into it, Cas sucked harder, hoping it wouldn’t be too bad of a thing to leave a mark. His hard cock twitched at the thought of Dean being marked by him.
Castiel moved down Dean’s body, continuing his delicious torture, all tongue and teeth and hot breath. He grazed Dean’s collarbone, ran his hands down the sides of his body, and continued down to flick his tongue over his left nipple. 
“Ahh shit,” Dean moaned, arching his back into the angel’s mouth and body. Cas just kept going, moving down his torso until his hands were on Dean’s sharp hipbones. 
</p><p>
And then Dean took a deeper gasp of air than he had when he had dug his way out of his own grave.
</p><p>
Cas’s tongue was hot on his erection, swirling around the head before Cas’s mouth swallowed him down and his tongue licked all the way up, starting at the base and continuing to flick gently over Dean’s slit. His cock continued to be sheathed in that wet heat, Dean completely enthralled with watching Cas lick and suck and take even more of him, looking up occasionally to ensure Dean was enjoying himself, as if there were any other outcome imaginable. 

After what felt like practically no time at all, Dean’s cock was throbbing and leaking harder than it ever had. 
“Fu- fuck, Cas,” he panted, his hand reaching down to grab at messy black hair, “you gotta stop; stop, man.”
Castiel replied instantly to Dean’s words and tugging of his hair; he popped off of Dean’s dick and moved his body back up to eye level, his eyes creased with worry and something that looked like disappointment.
Dean instantly moved his hand at the back of Cas’s head to grab more hair, tighter than before, before he assured the angel. “Wanna come with you inside me,” he managed to pant out.
At that, Castiel’s eyes darkened. Despite his own conviction, as well as the urgency he had been pushing onto Dean just a short time ago, he had to be sure. “Is that what you want, Dean?” he asked, looking down into his green eyes.

Dean admitted to himself that yeah, he hesitated, but only for a moment. He swallowed dryly before answering in a low, hoarse voice that he wasn’t sure was even audible, “fuck me, angel,” going so far as to even open the top drawer of his bedside table, revealing the small bottle of lube kept there.
</p><p>
Cas’s eyes darted briefly to the drawer before he growled, low in his throat, and darted his body sideways to grab the container. As time was a luxury they both knew was lacking in the moment, he wasted no time in popping the cap open and covering the first two fingers of his right hand.
Dean watched; leaning back on his elbows and his green eyes dark, his chest heaved with lust, fascination, and anticipation of what was coming. He continued watching as Cas leaned forward and slotting their bodies together once again, his slick fingers reaching between them to find Dean’s entrance.
He gasped as Cas’s fingers slid over his hole. The angel looked at his hunter one more time as he gently rubbed against the tight heat, looking again for consent before they were both past the point of no return. Dean took a deep, shaky breath before nodding and licking his lips.

His head fell back and he lost eye contact, however, as Cas’s middle finger breached him. The feeling was slightly foreign but necessary, Dean knew, not to mention it sent a delicious shiver up his spine to know that Castiel would be the first to have him this way.
Dean felt his breath hitch and a low groan escaped his lips, a deep and quiet “fuuuck” leaking through the room. Cas pushed his finger further inside Dean’s body before leaning down and murmuring, “that is the plan,” before curling his finger upwards.
</p><p>
The combination of those words and the spot Cas had managed to find inside of him had Dean so blissed out he didn’t even notice the second finger being added. He looked up at Cas’s face then, and he was entranced with what he saw. Blue eyes were shining with what seemed like so many different emotions, Dean couldn’t even tell what the dominant one was. He lifted a hand to wrap around Cas’s neck and tangle in his black hair just as he felt two fingers tease his prostate again. </p><p>
“Shit, Cas,” Dean breathed, “I don’t know where you learned all this, but I ain’t even gonna question it.” A small hint of a smirk ghosted the angels lips at the hunter’s words, along with what looked like an amused expression. </p><p>

“Dean,” Cas started, and Dean’s head fell back again at the way he said his name, “who do you think rebuilt your body after your soul was retrieved from Hell?” The angel dipped his head back to Dean’s neck to continue against his skin, “who do you think knows every inch and minute detail of each of your body parts well enough to perfectly piece it back together?” The “who do you think would care enough to put in so much effort” seemed implied. </p><p>

Dean’s breath hitched at the thought of his best friend always having known every single part of his human body, and he wondered how he had never considered it before. He didn’t get too much time to think about it though as he felt a third finger enter him. </p><p>

Above him, Castiel groaned and moaned out “fuck, Dean, you’re so tight.” Their erections were slotted together and it was making Dean’s head feel dizzy and heavy with need (not to mention the was Cas had just said "fuck" was affecting him), his hard neglected cock leaking precum onto his stomach. Cas must have noticed since he leaned down to lick it up off of Dean’s body. Just molecules, but Cas would take anything he could get from him.
He moaned at the feeling of Cas’s tongue back on him before breathing “get in me, man. I’m fucking ready, I need you.”<br/>
He drew in a sharp breath at the deep growl from Cas his words had earned him. </p><p>

“Dean,” the angel breathed, “I need to know that you’re sure. My grace isn’t what it used to be, and I am painfully aware that once we stop this I won’t be able to stop.”<br/>
At this point, Dean had thrown absolutely every abandon he had into the wind. Hell, he was lying on his bed under his best friend, who, by the way, still had three long and thick fingers shoved up his ass. And fuck it if it didn’t feel amazing and Dean wanted to punch himself for waiting so long.
He chuckled and brought his hand up to cup Cas’s face. “I’m fucking sure, angel,” he said, and no, of course his voice did not shake when he said it. “Come on. Fuck me.” </p><p>

And Castiel did. </p><p>

Exhaling deeply, he slowly removed his fingers from Dean’s stretched hole before he squeezed out some more lube to coat his achingly hard cock and line up with Dean’s entrance. Looking up into his eyes for consent one more time, Castiel watched as Dean, his normally hardened and cynical friend, nodded quickly at him with pleasure and need in his eyes.
And with that, Cas surged his body forward, and into, Dean’s own. </p><p>

Dean moaned at the stretch and the fullness; there was a burn, but it was overshadowed by the feeling of Cas’s dick teasingly brushing his prostate.<br/>
Cas was moaning out shuddering breaths above him, looking down at his dick buried in Dean’s ass. His attention was only brought away when he heard Dean start to speak.<br/>
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed beneath him, “I didn’t realize just how bad I wanted this until I finally got it.” </p><p>

Castiel wanted to smile at his lover’s words, but that spark of anger had been flared by them at the same time. How long had Dean wanted this, and why did it take all of a decade? How much easier and even more enjoyable had their lives might have been if Dean had just been able to say something?<br/>
But, Cas realized, he had never said anything either. He had never even dared to dream that they could be like this. He hadn’t considered that he, too, as Dean would say, had his head up his ass.<br/>
The angel’s thoughts starting to muddle in his head, he did the only thing he could think of, pulling almost all the way out of Dean’s tight heat and then pushing back in, continuing his thrusts until they were almost slamming. </p><p>

“Oh sh-shit, Cas, fuck you feel amazing, baby,” Dean panted, his hands gripping tightly on Cas’s biceps. The fact that he had just called him “baby” was a thought for another time. </p><p>

“Dean,” Cas managed to say between thrusts, “I’m so- I’m sorry, it seems as though I won’t ‘last long’,” and Dean could hear the implied air quotes around the phrase.<br/>
Not only could he hear the angel’s implications, but he almost felt as though he could feel Cas’s emotions somehow pulse through him.<br/>
Dean let out a small, forced laugh at that. “You think I will with the way you’re fucking me?” </p><p>

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s hips and shifted them slightly, angling them so that he was hitting Dean’s prostate with each thrust, which were starting to get harder and a little sloppier as Cas got closer and closer to the edge.<br/>
Dean would never admit it, but he almost screamed at the change in angle and the added stimulation. His hands left Cas's arms to wrap up behind his neck, one hand wrapping tightly in back hair. “Fuuuuuck, Cas, I’m so fucking close,” he gasped. </p><p>

Cas reached up one hand to stroke Dean’s leaking cock quickly. Dean’s head flew back into the pillow on his bed eyes screwed shut, and he almost thrashed at the onslaught of absolute pleasure. The thick, hot fingers on his throbbing dick combined with the way his best friend’s own hard cock was ramming his prostate…Dean had never felt anything like it. </p><p>

He felt like he was in someplace higher than heaven, and he never wanted to come back down. </p><p>

It took barely three strokes from Cas before Dean was coming hard between them, his entire body writhing and shaking as he was completely overwhelmed by his orgasm.<br/>
He moaned loudly and felt his body tense briefly, not right away realizing the effect that tense would have on the angel whose dick was still deep in Dean’s ass. </p><p>

“Dean! Oh, Dean,” Castiel breathed between pants, Dean’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. “Yes, yes, Dean, I-,” he cut himself off with a strangled groan. </p><p>
“Yeah, yeah, I know, baby,” Dean replied, “come for me. Fuck, come inside me,” and that was all it took. </p><p>

Cas slammed into Dean one more time, filling him with come and slowly thrusting shallowly as he rode out his high. There was a small crash and the room was suddenly darker, and despite himself, Dean’s hunter instincts kicked in and he glanced around the room, panicked. </p><p>

But Castiel didn’t seem concerned. He moaned Dean’s name one more time as his orgasm subsided before slowly pulling out and lying next to Dean, ignoring the way the hunter was still a little startled. And that was when it hit Dean.<br/>
He looked to his bedside table and, sure enough, the lightbulb had blown, a tiny version of the explosions Cas’s grace had caused in the barn all those years ago in Pontiac, Illinois. Dean almost chuckled to himself as he made a joke in his head, reminding himself that the lackluster size of the explosion was not due to his sexual performance. </p><p>

“Damn, Cas. Was that you?” he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.<br/>
“Yes,” his angel sighed, “my apologies for that. It would seem I got excited.” </p><p>

Dean snorted and playfully replied, “I’d be offended if you hadn’t blown at least one light in this place.”<br/>
“Trust me,” Cas sighed again, “if it were possible, we’d have to replace every light in the bunker after that.” </p><p>

********
</p><p>

“Seriously?!” Sam asked Dean incredulously. The two were seated at the war table, along with Cas, Eileen, and four beers from the bunker fridge. “Eileen and I are kidnapped by freaking Chuck, and you two decide that was the perfect time for you to finally get your heads out of your asses and hook up?!” </p><p>

Dean chuckled in the middle of his sigh, raising both his beer and his eyebrows, before settling his gaze back on his brother. “Sorry, little bro. Better late than never, right?”<br/>
Castiel cleared his throat and added, “Yes, um…our apologies to you both.” </p><p>

Sam scoffed and gave a bitchface. “Incredible,” he said, shaking his head.<br/>
“At least it finally happened,” Eileen said and signed, smiling at Dean and Cas before giving Sam a shrug at the annoyed look he shot her.
Sam sighed. “I guess you’re right. At least something finally came from all the brooding staring contests between you two.” </p><p>

Dean smiled and slid his hand across the table to hold Cas’s, who looked at him with an almost shy smile. “Yeah, it did. Finally.” </p><p>

THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>